Talk:Mass Effect Guide
We should link to Weapon Guides, too; I'll get to work on the AR Guide soon. -Knoxitor I'll start work on the Ilos walkthrough next - Pyrrhus 17:01, 16 December 2007 (UTC) (virmire now complete) Also, could someone doublecheck that i've put in all the side quests. I don't want to miss any, but definitely think we need them in the main walkthrough. - Pyrrhus 17:01, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :About the side quests, there's already a page for assignments. Several of them are already included in the main walkthrough, but they're mostly ones that are on mission worlds and can be or are covered while taking care of the main things there (the garage stuff on Noveria for instance). I think those should stay, but as for listing the rest... Do you really think we need a list at the bottom for them instead of a "see also" or a link to the other page? I think having them on a seperate page works just fine. --TarkisFlux 02:37, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see the article the first time around. Good idea. We can scrap the main list and reference the other one. I've not got time this sec, but there are dead links in the other list that are live in mine. I think combining the two would prove helpful. Pyrrhus 20:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :No worries, I've done the same thing with the planets/systems/clusters pages ;-). Way too many different formats in those things. Anyway, I went ahead and combined the lists already, and cleaned up the assignments page a bit too. Checked the links while I went, and fixed the ones that needed it. Good times... --TarkisFlux 02:50, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Also, I think its good to break up the walkthroughs into subsections. I'm starting another play through now so I'll start doing the rest as I go along. Nice one Tarkisflux, excellent idea! Pyrrhus 20:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Hooray useful! I'm really doing it so I can take the missions page, and redirect the mission links here instead of making new pages for each mission and duplicating the work on the walkthrough. Glad that the subsections are helpful in general though. --TarkisFlux 02:50, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Geez, I go on vacation for 2 weeks, and the whole bottom part of the guide goes missing without an explanation... I brought it back because the page is a guide, not just a walkthrough, and that stuff sorta belongs in the guide. --TarkisFlux 23:11, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I know this is a guide rather than a bullet-pointed walkthrough, but it seems to be getting a bit cluttered with long descriptions of cutscenes and dialogue. Are they really necessary? -- Tullis 18:26, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Thorian Nodes Did anyone else notice the two arrows on the node health bars? It looks like you're supposed to get the health between those marks. Any idea what it does, if anything? Or was it an idea they had, never implemented, and that they forgot to remove? Emperor Roma I 10:50, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :I've seen those too, but only while playing as an Engineer. I did try getting the health between those marks on one of the nodes, but it didn't seem to make any difference and the door to the next section wouldn't open until I'd completely destroyed it. Then again I had accidentally killed the first node I saw, so maybe you need to get all the nodes at that level of health to make it work, or you're right and it was an idea that didn't get removed. -- Tullis 18:56, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Killing Saren at the end "In this form Saren essentially moves like a geth hopper...Keep moving and check your shields. This is the time to use any biotic talents, especially Lift and Singularity. Saren will no longer be able to bounce around the walls and be a 'floating duck'. Using a good shotgun with High Explosive Rounds will also stop him from moving and deal a lot of damage to him. Warp and Neural Shock will also slow him down." Not sure the shotgun comment is accurate, or that about the singularity, at least not on insanity difficulty. Just tested it out with a shotgun and neither high explosive, nor sledgehammer rounds make any difference. Singularity (which I've tried maxed but only on hardcore) also doesn't affect him. Only thing that seems to work well is lift. Maybe others can try this out before I edit it in case I did something dumb? Nice work Tullis Nice work Tullis did you do all of this yourself if so you rock and are a great editor and if not I bet you still did a lot of editing and it is a good article.Troy 027 04:07, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Troy 027 :Actually I've done comparatively very little work on the Walkthrough (it's our most edited article; most people have added to it at one time or another - see the page history). My edits to it are usually... er... editorial rather than content. --Tullis 04:23, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Repeat Careers Xbox 360 version is not retaining squad members' omni-tools, and not duplicating Shepard's. Other items, including bio-amps behave normally. Can anyone else verify this? Is it a known issue, and is there a patch available or forthcoming to fix it? —Feauce 08:49, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :I've never had that problem personally. Is it just one career or all of them that's doing this? --Tullis 19:16, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::I just noticed it on my latest career, which is the only one I've continued, though this is the second time. I did notice I did not get a duplicate of the Savant IX tool I received from Bring Down the Sky the first time. I had other leftovers at the time, though, so I didn't think much of it. During that second run, I cleaned out my inventory of unused items and upgrades, and noticed immediately that I retained none of my omni-tools on this run, except what Shepard had equipped at the end of the game. I tested it with my original character, also an infiltrator with Tali in my squad, both with Savant tools, and a Nexus VIII in my reserves. Upon finishing the opening, I found only the Savant equipped on Shepard, and the Nexus in my inventory, so it isn't just the one career doing it. —Feauce 19:57, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Throwing the asari clone Re: the recent edit -- I Throw the asari clone over the edge every time and that never prevents me from 'moving on'. --Tullis 17:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) It hasn't prevented me form moving on either. 03:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #21183 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-04-20 23:27:34 UTC Player is not capped at level 50on first try. It is possible to go higher by a few other means -noteably surveying more minerals, and even more so by killing enemies normally taken care of by the mako in regular combat. Bring Down the Sky / DLC guides? Question! Do we need a BDtS guide? Actually, should we just create a spinoff guide for DLC just in case? --Tullis 15:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC)